shadgeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadgee
Shadgee is a fakegee that was once evil, but now is good. He was forcefully created by Meegee, Guiyii, and some other fakegees. The rest Fakegees are unknown because Shadgee doesn't want anyone to know. He wields an armor because he has no standard fakegee powers. Powers Sling Shot: Shadgee gets a random sling shot from his pocket. Sword Cuts: Can only be used with armor; Shadgee uses his sword to do various different attacks. Super Strength: Shadgee has strength stronger then a human. Shadgee Stare: Can only be used without armor; Uses lenses on mask that shoot blue lasers, making people turn into Shadgee clones. Shadgee also has a undo lense to undo this effect. History Shadgee was once a VERY evil Fakegee who wanted to kill everyone. He even wanted to kill evil people like him. He hated humanity so much and he also tortured them too. He hated everyone just so much. He sometimes even hanged walls of dead people in his mansion. Eventually, he thought about what he done, and almost killed himself. However, it wasn't successful so he decided to torture himself. After few years of doing that, he knew what he was turning into, which was crazier then before. So he used artifical gas to make him stronger, since he first had the strength of a human for some reason, and made a armor. He then fought for good and joined Weegee's army. He then gained a lot of popularity. Personality Shadgee is a very kind and shy fakegee. But once he gets used to his friends, he feels comfortable. He sometimes speaks in an edgy voice to sound cool, but sometimes does it for comedy. He is also very edgy and says he's edgier then MamaLuigi22 and Laneegee, but it's not confirmed and it's only what he says. He is very laid back and would help friends in need. He also likes to make a lot of jokes and is always sarcastic. He is very mean to his enimies and does not care if he kills them, infact, thats what he tries to do most of the time. He basiclly is a very kind fakegee who loves to make peoples happy. Friends Weegee Malleo Shedew Hegehog Sanic Hegehog Almost every good Sanic character Sreegee Sralleo Shadalleo (his brother) Shadzeh (his wife) Sralleo Srushee Delta Almost every good Fakegee, Fakealleo, and Fakemee Magna Weegeepeda Enemies Sqeegee Squalleo Bowsa Boozuh Almost all Evil Fakegees, Fakemees, and Fakealleos Most Weenees Likes Pepsi (cherry is his favorite) Dr. Pepper (cherry is also favorite) Mountain Dew (Lemonade is his favorite) Sploosh Cola FFR Soda Doritos (Spicy is his Favorite) All his Game Consoles His Friends YTP's MLG's Watching GeeTube and Youtube Pizza Dislikes His enemies Spammers Trivia * He is a scientist * He created weird potions when he was evil, and still keeps them. The serums and potions he made are Bat Serum (turns you into a vampire or makes you grow bat wings), Spider Serum (Turns the bottom half of your body into the rounded shape of a spider with legs and sometimes aslo mutates your skin), Brain Potion (Makes you very smart, the least dangerous potion), and the vegetable potion (turns parts of you body parts into leaves and vegetables). * He wants to keep his creation secrect * He carries a laptop where ever he goes. * He is a fakemee, but he calls himself Shadgee because, according to him, it sounds better. * He has a thread where you can ask him stuff http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:59653 . Category:Characters Category:Shadgee Forms